Awakened By Despair
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Dedicated to Leo. Luna and Jack are out for the count leaving Leo to face Aporia alone. Can Leo get over his despair and awaken the Fifth Dragon? Find out! Warning: contians spoilers! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Powerless

**Awakened By Despair**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Powerless**

I was so sure I could help. I was so sure I could be of some use to my friends, and help them take down the Ark Cradle. But now, during this duel with Aporia, I'm starting to see myself as a burden to this team. Just a joke of a duelist people decided to adopt, and let him hang with them out of pity.

After all, I'm not Signers like them, what other reason would they need to pity me? I looked back and forth between the two Signers beside me. Jack and Luna had both taken heavy damage all becuase of me.

I tried my best to support my teammates and just ended up mutliplying the pain I was trying to erase. No matter what stragety I had layed out, Aporia had a counter move for each one, and used it to his advantage.

My heart stung with saddness, at seeing how powerless I really was. I promised that I would protect Ruka and help Jack take down Aporia, but I failed. I failed to keep my word.

Aporia grinned at my despair as he began his turn, summoning to the field what seemed like a minature version of Machine Emperor Grannel. Using it's specail abilty, Luna's Armored Bear monster was flung to the ground, and it's defense points were decreased to 700.

He wasn't done by a long shot. Using the minature version of Machine Emperor Wiesel, he sliced Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend in half. Because it had no attack points Jack's lifepoints took a major hit. A hit that wouldn't have occured if I hadn't been such a lousy duelist.

Jack's life points were decreased to 700, and at first it looked like he astianed no pyshical damage, but that thing on his chest had other plans. Aporia's sick little device was attached to all our chests, with needles digging striaght into our hearts. We had been warned that if our life points reached zero, it wouldn't just be the duel that was over, our lives would end too.

The device on Jack's chest started pulsing red, and he fell to the floor severly injured. Seeing Jack in pain was bad enough, but then Aporia decided to go after Luna.

Using his minature versions of Machine Emperor Skiel and Grannel he attacked her without mercy. I begged for him to stop his attack, but my words fell on deaf ears, and I could only watch helplessly as my sister collasped on the floor, her life points decreased to 200.

"Luna!" I cried.

I tried to reach my sister and make sure she was alright, but the shackle that Aporia placed around my foot, prevented me from getting anywhere near her. My heart about snapped in two when I looked at the two unconious Signers.

"Luna. Jack" I cried in my mind " I'm sorry I failed you,"

" Do you feel it boy?" said Aporia, his words echoing in my thoughts " all the happiness gone in your heart? Your hopes and dreams crushed into powder? The heart is as worthless as the emotion it carries. Hopes and dreams are what leads to worthless future where no emotion resides. Feel it boy, this is Despair,"

I sank down to my knees as he ended his turn, my body paralyzed by the saddness inflicting my heart. Jack and Luna had been severly hurt thanks to my foolish support. Maybe I should have never come with them to the Ark Cradle in the first place. They might have done a better job againist Aporia without my help. I'm the one who caused them to get hurt.

"My foolish dreams!" I yelled in my mind " I should have let them be buried long ago. I'm as worthless as my heart. I'm no protector, I'm a burden, and I deserve to die,"

And with that thought in mind, my tears fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Lingering Hope

**Ch.2: Lingering Hope**

"Don't cry Leo," said a familiar voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

At first I wasn't to sure that I had heard it at all, but when I lifted my head, some of my despiar fled seeing Jack Atlas rise upon his feet again. He was still alive even after taking major damage. If he could do it, maybe Luna could too.

I looked towards Luna, hoping she would wake up any minute now, ready to duel. My hopes were shattered as I saw she was still laying unconious, breathing heavily and Aporia's device flashing red on her chest.

"Leo" said Jack, snapping me out my thoughts again, his voice trying to be reassuring. " don't give up! This duel isn't over yet,"

"I can't help" I told Jack, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. " whatever move I make will just cause you and Luna more pain. I don't want you two to die because of me,"

"Oh suck it up already" said Jack " it's not your fault! Don't beat yourself up after a few bad turns! Dueling is full of winners and losers! But the real champs are the ones who accept their losses and move forward. I had to learn that the hard way after I lost the Fortune Cup to Yusei,"

"Don't under-estimate yourself or the power of your deck! Find the strentgh and determination to press forward! Your a role model for your sister Leo. Continue to be one! Continue to be her Guardian!"

"He's right Leo" said my sister's voice. I turned in surprise as she stood up beside me " I always believed in you. We can win this thing,"

The truth in Jack's words and my sister's encouragement cut through my despair like a knife, and I stood back on feet ready to finish the duel. Jack smiled as I finally stood, Aporia just humphed in surprise.

"It seems you decided to reject your fate" said Aporia, glaring at me " you have made a poor decision,"

"You hurt my sister!" I said angrilly " and for that you will pay!"

Trouble was, what could I do? Aporia had a continious trap and magic card on the field. If I summoned a monster, I would recieve 200 points of damage timed the monsters level. If I set a magic or trap card, I would take 200 points of direct damage for each card I set.

That monster had me backed up in a corner, where I couldn't make one move without getting hurt. However, at least I had 3200 life points to spare. Jack and Luna's life points were so low, that it would take only one more attack to finish them off.

I had come so close to losing both in the last round. I would not let that happen this time! I would fight Aporia with all my strentgh and heart! No matter what damage I obtianed doing it!

I had to be careful plotting out my next move. I did not want to hurt my friends again. Finally my mind seemed to come up with an idea, and I drew my card.

But once I did my worries returned. I kept on seeing in my mind the ways I let Jack and Luna down, made them suffer nearly fatal injuries thanks to my mistakes. The painful thoughts were to much for me to bear, and I ended my turn.

Jack yelled at me for giving up so easily, but I didn't care. If I didn't duel I couldn't cause him or Luna anymore pain. They were better facing off Aporia without me.

"My turn," Luna said weakly, drawing me away from my thoughts.

I looked at her; injured, weak, vunerable. She could barely stand. As soon as she drew her card, she ended her turn the same as I did. Aporia activated the ability of his Machine Fortress Field Spell, making Luna taking 100 points of damage and leaving her that much closer to death. She now had only 100 life points left remianing. One more hit and she was done for.

I looked over to Luna in worry, then directed my gaze towards Jack, hoping for strentgh, but he was as shaky as I was. Fear quivered through his body. He tried to hide it, but I could see through the disguise quickly. He was just trying to be brave for us.

"Surrender" said Aporia to us all " you all know your fates. Only those who follow Zone will survive and exsist in a better world. A world without pain and loss, without despair. You just have to promise to leave the foolish whim of your hearts behind,"

"I won't let my fate be decided by you!" yelled Jack, taking his turn " I summon Clock Resonator to the field in defense mode!"

"No Jack don't...," I started to say, but Aporia had already activated the ability of his Level Cannon, blasting Jack with 600 points of damage. Now he, like Luna, only had 100 life points left.

"Turn end," said Jack, walking back from the blast that knocked him off his feet.

I could see the fire burning in his eyes, his endless rage for what Aporia did to us. Seeing the fire burning in his heart gave me a spark of hope. If he can manage to keep hope during a time like this, why couldn't I do the same?

"My turn" said Aporia, drawing his card " I play the spell card Gift of the Machine Emperors. With this, I draw one card for each Infinity monster I control. I summon to the field, Divine Dragon Asterisk!"

What came next was the ugliest monster I ever seen. For a dragon card, this sure didn't look like one. Asterisk looked more like a gaint skeleton of a worm, with an infinity symbol planted in it's star-shaped mouth.

"Normally I would take damage because of Level Cannon's effect" said Aporia " but with Skiel Ein's special ability, I can negate that damage. There's more, all the attack points of my Infinity monsters combine and become Divine Dragon Asterisk's attack points,"

Me and Jack stared in horror as Aporia's dragon's attack points went from 0 to 4600 in just a few seconds. There was no way we could beat something that powerful!

A small grunt had me turning to my sister. She was on her knees, desperately trying to stand up and finish the duel. My mind suddenly flashed back to the day Luna had fell into her coma.

I remembered how much I prayed for her to wake up and be alright. I remembered how I had promised to protect her with all my heart and soul. Suddenly, my fighting spirit was lit up like a blaze. I had sworn an oath to protect Luna, and there was no way I would break my word!

"Skiel Ein" said Aporia " attack Jack's Clock Resonator!"

"Not so fast" I said, the fire returning to my eyes " I activate the trap Block Lock. With this my Morphtonic Stapler becomes the new target of your attack. And since Stapler can't be destroyed in battle once per turn, I won't take any damage this round,"

"Wrong" said Aporia " I acivate Wisel Ein's ability, making Skiel Ein inflict 200 points of damage anyway despite your monsters effect,"

Aporia thought he had the upper hand in this fight when he dropped my life points to 3000, but I had another trick up my sleeve.

"I activate Morphtonic Stapler's effect" I said " by switching to attack position my monster can force two of your montsers into defense position, and I pick Emperor Skiel and Grannel,"

I grinned at my success. Without those two monsters in attack position, Divine Dragon Asterisk's attack points relied solely on Wisel Ein's attack points, which were 1800. Aporia sought his revenge, by having Wisel Ein attack my Morphtonic Stapler and drop my life points to 2600. But Morphtonic Stapler had one last effect.

" I activate Morphtonic Stapler's last effect" I said " when destroyed in battle, the monster that attacked it loses 300 attack points,"

Divine Dragon Asterisk's attack points were now a measely 1500. Weak enough to destroy, but still strong enough to slam me with another attack. I lay injured on the floor as my life points dropped from 2600 to 1100. Aporia set two cards face down and ended his turn.

Jack and Luna were screaming for me, hoping that I would be alright. For one small moment, my guilt returned, and Aporia's voice spoke to me, impressed.

He asked me to surrender the duel, and join him in helping Zone create a better future, since me and him were so much alike. I stood shakingly to my feet, as I pondered over his offer to live at the cost of Luna and Jack's lives.

"Well" asked Aporia " what do you decide?"

I looked to Jack and Luna. They both had their heads turned away, afriad that I would take Aporia's offer. My decision was made right there and then.

"No way!" I said, growling at Aporia angrily "No way will I ever join you!"

Luna and Jack cheered as I took my turn, neither having no idea about what sacrifice I was about to make. I had to make this turn count, no matter what the cost!

" I activate Fortimisso the Moving Fortress's effect to special summon Morphtonic Boomboxen to the field in defense mode" I said " then I summon tuner monster Morphtonic Lightman in defense position,"

"Level Cannon activates" said Aporia " making you take 1000 points of damage,"

I could hear Jack cry in worry as my life points decreased to 100, but my turn wasn't over yet.

" I activate the magic card Douple Ripple" I said, playing the spell " with this I can summon two sycrho monsters whose levels are exactly the same as the combined levels of the monsters I scarificed. I borrow Jack's Clock Resonator and tune it with Morphtonic Boomboxen! I synchro summon Power Tool Dragon and Anceint Fairy Dragon!"

"Fool" said Aporia " Level Cannon and Divine Dragon Asterisk's effects activate, add up the numbers and you take 4800 points of damage! It's over,"

" Not yet" I said, surprising Aporia, then turned to Luna's dragon " Ancient Fairy Dragon, please protect Luna for me,"

" Your life ends here!" said Aporia " Nemesis Tornado!"

Pain poured throughout my body as I was swallowed up by the swirling purple funnel. Black lightning struck againist my skin, and the Level Cannon added to the pain. When the funnel dispursed, I barely noticed it. And as my life points dropped to 0, my heart stopped beating, and I collasped on the ground.

* * *

Once I died, it felt as if my spirit was stuck in limbo. I could hear the sound of Luna crying over me. I could hear Jack's voice shouting for me to wake up. That Luna on the verge of dying now that I was deceased.

"Leo" said the familiar voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon, cutting through the darkness " Luna needs you Leo. Please come back to us,"

The Crimson Dragon suddenly appeared out of the darkness and flung me on his back, flying me towards a light I hadn't seen before. I could hear the sounds of all of my friends voices calling for me to return. It made my heart burn with joy knowing how much they cared.

"I'm coming guys!" I called back to them " I'm coming!"

The next thing I knew, I was out of the void and standing back on my two feet. My life points had increased back to 100 thanks to Morphtonic Lightman's effect, and crimson mark lay emblazoned on my arm.

I looked at the mark in confusion. It looked like it was in the shape of heart. But was how it possible for me even to have a mark? I wasn't a Signer, was I?"

"Leo" said Ancient Fairy Dragon " are you glad that you're finally a Signer?"

"I'm a Signer?" I asked, still not believing it " like Aki, Yusei, Crow, Luna, and Jack?"

"Yes" said Ancient Fairy Dragon, nodding " your strentgh of heart and loyalty to your sister, has awakened the power that has lay dormant within you. Use that power to win this duel and save her,"

Luna's life points were down to 82 and dropping, she was still feeling the pain of my death. I had to act fast! Grabbing the mark on my arm, I begged for the Crimson Dragon to help give me the power I needed to save my sister and beat Aporia.

The Crimson Dragon appeared granting my wish! I held up a glowing white card as my Power Tool Dragon tuned with my Morphtonic Lightman.

In the power of the Crimson Dragon's flame, Power Tool Dragon shed his armor to reveal his true form! Jack and Aporia stood stunned in amazement, as what what was once machine became flesh and blood.

"I syrcho summon, Life Stream Dragon!" I yelled.

I smiled as my new monster let out a mighty roar and glared at Aporia. The real battle was just about to begin!


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Heart

**Ch.3: Burning Heart**

Fear shown in Aporia's eyes has he beheld the might of my Life Stream Dragon. Me and Jack stood ready for any move the villian had to make. Luna was still on the ground, breathing hard. Her life points were at 65 and dropping. Aporia finally decided to make his move.

"Divine Dragon Asterisk's effect activates" said Aporia " whenever a player synchro summons a monster, that player takes 2000 points of damage,"

Asterisk roared and began his attack, but I wasn't going down that easy.

"I activate Life Stream Dragon's effect!" I shouted " as long as it's on the field, all effect damage is negated!"

Life Stream Dragon let out a mighty roar and Asterisk's attack came to halt.

"Furthermore" I said " when Life Stream Dragon is successfully synchro summoned, all players life points that are 2000 or less are restored to 2000!"

Life Stream Dragon's four wings suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colors restoring my, Jack's, and Luna's life points. And just in time too. Luna's life points were almost down to zero by the time I activated this effect. If I had gone another second longer, she would have been dead.

My heart cheered with joy as Luna stood back on her feet, looking confused at how she had gotten there. Her eyes met Life Stream Dragon, and widened in shock. The shocked expression only grew worse when she saw the Signer mark glowing on my arm, and the fact that I was no longer dead.

Embrassed, I tried to explian the situation to her, but she just shrugged it off and told me how proud she was. I swear I could hear Jack giggle silently as we talked. It was rare for him to see me and Luna having a sibling moment like this.

Aporia's voice suddenly decided to cut through the cheerful reunion, and focused our minds back on the duel.

"This doesn't change anything you hear me!" said Aporia " just becuase your life points have increased back to 2000, you still shouldn't have any hope of staying alive,"

"You don't get it do you?" said Jack " you may have lured Leo in with despair. But he turned that despair into hope and awakened his true power. Hope will always overtake despair! Leo evolving into a Signer is proof of that!"

"You're wrong!" said Aporia " that's not true!"

"Life Stream Dragon!" I shouted " attck Divine Dragon Asterisk! Beauty Howl!"

With that said, Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Asterisk. Aporia's monster would have been destroyed if he hadn't sacrificed Skiel Ein to prevent his dragon's destruction. Regardless, his life points still took a major hit, going from 3200 to 1800.

Right after taking that major hit, Aporia activated his Cursed Syrncho trap card. Now neither of us could attack his life points with a synchro monster even if we wanted to. He was really determined not to lose.

I ended my turn by setting down a face down card. Aporia immediately tried to counterattack by activating the ability of his Lock On Laser, but thanks to Life Stream Dragon's effect my life points remained untouched.

Luna stepped up to the plate next. Using her Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability she destroyed Aporia's Fortimisso the Moving Fortress. Chunks from the cieling started raining down all around us, and I swear I could hear Aporia cry out in pain.

Thanks to activation of Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, Luna's life points rose to 3000, but my sister wasn't done yet. Activating the magic card Synchro Momument, she negated Aporia's Cursed Synchro trap. Now we could attack with Synchro Monsters again.

With the end of her turn, Jack took the lead. Activating the magic card, Descending Lost Star, he resummoned Red Dragon Archfiend to the field in attack mode. The side effect may have cost his dragon a level and all it's defense points, but it was good to see the powerful beast back on the battlefield.

Next, Jack activated the trap card Pot of the Crimson Devil Dragon, allowing him draw two cards. Out of the two cards he drew, he activated the trap Crimson Hell Secure, blasting away all of Aporia's spell and trap cards.

Without Level Cannon and Lock On Laser on the field, Jack could now summon any type of monster he wanted to without taking damage. First, he activated the magic card Call Resonator and brought Creation Resonator to the field. Then, he normal summoned Dread Dragon.

Using the power of double tuning, Jack summoned forth his ultimate beast! Soaring into the field bellowed the awesome might of Scar Red Nova Dragon! Thanks to the four tuner monsters in his graveyard, Jack's dragon's attack points rose from 3500 to 5500. Aporia was finished now!

"Get him Jack!" I yelled.

"Scar. Red Nova Dragon!" yelled Jack " destroy Divine Dragon Asterisk!"

"I won't allow it!" said Aporia " I activate the trap, Chaos Infinity! With this, all monsters switch to attack mode and I get to summon two machine type monsters from my graveyard. I resummon Skiel Ein and Machine Divine Emperpor Infinity!"

With three machine monsters now in attack mode on Aporia's side of the field, Asterisk's attack points soared up like a rocket! Asterisk's attack points were now a whopping 8300! Jack's Red Nova Dragon would be destroyed in an instant!

Quickly, I activated my trap Synchro Big Tornado. Now Asterisk's attack points would be decreased by Life Stream Dragon's defense points. However, there was only one problem with my plan. Life Stream Dragon didn't have enough defense points to power down Asterisk with.

Luckily for me, Luna came to the rescue. Using her trap car, Fairy Plus, she increased Life Stream Dragon's defense points by Ancient Fairy Dragon's defense points. Thanks to our combined efforts, Asterisk lost 5400 attack points, making his strentgh a meager 2900. It was all over now.

"It ends here" said Jack " Scar. Red Nova Dragon! Ultimate Power Force!"

With a big surge of energy, Asterisk was destroyed, and Aporia's life points plummeted down to zero. Our shackles unlocked, and Aporia's devices fell from our chest. The shock of Jack's last attack stopped the planetary gear we were on from turning, and the whole room started to fall apart.

"Quick!" yelled Jack to me and Luna " we have to get out of here!"

Not wasting a second, me and Luna hopped onto Jack's duel runner, and we all flew out of the room before it started to collaspe. My eyes landed back on the room we had just vacated, and widened in shock as they saw Aporia's body start to fall.

His eyes seemed to wiped of all emotion, but on his face was etched the unmistakeable expression of fear. I kind of felt sorry for him as he plummeted to his doom. He had lived his whole life in despair, and now, he was being drowned by it.

"So long Aporia," I whispered in mind.

And with that last thought me, Luna, and Jack sped off towards the center of the Ark Cradle to help Yusei take down Zone once and for all.

**The End**


End file.
